Lelouch Ichizoku - (JetThehawk4260)
Lelouch Ichizoku, or most commonly known as L, is the creator and founder of the Akataiyo, the creator of Zetsu, Yoso, and Buki. He's the younger brother of Neisan, and a member of the Ichizoku. Background L is the son of the Shadow Boss Dragon, Eoduun. He's part of the Draconis Alma, the group of people with Dragon Blood mixed with human blood. He's part of the Ichizoku, a clan that's now extinct due to his older brother Neisan murdering all of them. L trained hard so that he could defeat Neisan for revenge of the death of his family. When they did {C finally meet, L killed Neisan, though it was revealed by Neisan before his death that he had been sick. He was dying anyways, so he let his little brother get his "sweet revenge". Neisan wanted power so much, that he stole it from his own clan members. L could really never catch up to him. This all happened 2,280 years ago. Abilities L was considered a prodigy within his clan, and he was even compared to Neisan before he slaughtered the clan. A long, long time ago, though, he surpassed his older brother Neisan. Clan Specific Powers Majikkuai L inherited the Majikkuai, a passive ability to see magic and the flow of magic. He would see magic in its unique traits for each person/creature, allowing him to tell if he was confronted by an imposter or not. He could also mimic the flow of magic altered by other magicians, essentially allowing him to copy spells if it was possible. Enchanting L was very profficient in his Clan's Unique Enchanting Language. The Clan enchanted the Language itself after its creation so that only members of that Clan may hear the enchantments, along with non-Clan members may not read the Enchantments either. This made it impossible for non-Clan members to learn the Language. Due to his clan being extinct, L is the only one who knows it. L can effectively place enchantments upon weapons during battle to make his attacks more effective. He's also been shown making unique enchantments from various words in the Language. The best examples for his enchanting skills is his newly created servant Zetsu, in which he used enchantments and his own DNA to create him over the course of a week. Draconis Alma Powers L has natural manipulation over shadows and darkness due to his being the son of the Shadow Boss Dragon Eoduun. He could teleport to any shadow, and sense shadows nearby his location. He could do basically anything that involved shadows, such as make clones out of shadow, or materializing his shadow so that when he failed to stab you, his shadow would. His most used power is to go into Shadow Form, meaning that he still looks the same, though everything would pass through him, in case he were ambushed. He can also summon objects by teleporting their shadow to his. L has obtained multiple gifts from the Dragon Gods. One of them is his Shadow Necklace, which creates Shadow Armor for L that is stronger than Diamond, yet light as a feather. The Necklace feeds upon L's mana for it to work. Kurai, his Shadow Kunai, allows him to control Shadows even more accurately than he already does. This allows him to do very long ranged attacks. The Key of Shadows allows him to bend fabric of nature, yet takes extreme concentration and lots of mana for a simple task. Finally, his final gift is a Shadow Mask, which is the final piece to his Shadow Armor set, and halfs the effectiveness of Shadow-based spells used against him. Recently, him, along with Aero Hono and Frosinn, have been turned into Elemental Draconis Alma, which means they are capable of using any kind of Draconis Alma magic. They still have to master all of them, though. Matter and Energy Manipulation L has been shown to be proficcient in both these arts, as he's studied them for all of his life. He can manipulate and transmute atoms, molecules, and electrons, as well as control energy such as Thermal Energy and convert it into a different type of energy such as Electrical. In conjunction of these two arts, L can convert matter into energy and vice-versa. Illusions Along with studying Matter and Energy Manipulation, L learned how to cast realistic illusions that affect all five senses. However, he can only cast these when the victim looks at him in the eye. When he uses this ability, three black tomoe appear around his iris, and depending on his current eye color, the illusion can vary from torture to optical. L can also change his eye color at will, for he is boss. Physical Combat L sparred with many of his fellow clanmates, and beaten all of them in matches. He's very well trained in most weapons, close quarter combat, as well as ranged throwing/shooting. Despite his skill in physical combat, L almost never uses it in a fight, unless he deems it necessary or faces an opponent who can't use magic. Otherwise, it's rare that he does. His strength and speed, however, were very high, being a part of the Draconis Alma. L rarely uses this, as well, preferring to walk at slow speeds. Weapons Zetsu and Yoso may be servants to L, but they're also weapons, as L can merge powers with them to be even more powerful. Along with this, L has dual swords, Hametsu and Tsuyoi. They're both identical, with enchantments on them, such as L being able to channel magic through them, increased durability, the blade never dulls, etc. Hametsu Hametsu is L's primary weapon as of now. It's a highly enchanted sword with abilities of its own, such as absorbing energy and storing it into its hilt, which can be used to create auras that can extend the blade, or shape into other weapons, such as a hammer with the weight of a sword, battle axe, etc. After joining the Guild of Shadows, Hametsu received a Render Enchantment placed by Dmzgsvi, leader of the Guild. Intelligence L has shown to be of extreme intelligence, being a master strategist, scientist, and philosopher. His knowledge of physics is what allows him to be so good at manipulating matter, and later, energy. L is well known for his strategies that defeat even opponents who are stronger than him, without wasting much energy. L's also been known to use less conventional methods in battle tactics. He's an extensive researcher, in which he's studied in science, history, as well as training in lots of forms of magic. Appearance L's usual attire consists of a robe with red clouds scattered across. The sleeves are too long for his arms, about an index finger's length too big, with a high collar. Underneath, he wears a plain blue v-neck T-shirt with blue pants and a body mesh under the T-shirt. He wears a ring on his right ring finger, which has a red gem on it that serves an unknown purpose for his abilities. On his neck he wears a three-ringed necklace. He has black hair that can reach up to his mouth. His eyes are usually different colors ranging from purple to black, to yellow to blue, etc. He has long tear troughs under his eyes, his most famous trait. Personality L has always been the unusual one among his colleagues. He's been shown to sit in a squatting manner to maximize his deduction rate, as when he sits down normally, he can't think straight due to all the sugar he eats in his honeyed-bread, so sitting in his usual sitting position helps him use the energy he gains from the sugar. L's intelligence is very great in general, such as being an extensive researcher in various subjects, master strategist for the Guild of Shadows, and being able to read people like a book (not literally). It's this that allows him to win most battles he fights. He uses unpredictable and less conventional strategies to things that require mental effort, such as investigations. When L took Journey, one of Dodger's (Daisz) friends as a sacrifice for the Stone, he expressed strange satisfaction, showing a sadistic side. He hesitated just barely in telling Dodger that he's the one who took her for his own Goal. Though he is sadistic at times, he's calm almost all of the time, only expressing surprise when he's wrong at something, such as his strategies not working in battle, or a loved one of his is in danger. Goal L's ultimate goal is to find his lost father Eoduun, who along with the other Dragon Bosses disappeared at the same time. To do this, L needs the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is a red object that can come in three phases of matter : Solid, liquid and gas. It cannot be plasma. What you need to create it is five alive human sacrifices around a blood Transmutation Circle. Once you make the Transmutation, the humans along with their souls get sucked into the center of the circle. Then the circle shrinks until it forms either a crystal, red vapor, or a drop of liquid. If you eat the crystal, breathe in the red vapor, or drink the drop of liquid, then the Stone will accept you as its master. Once you have it, you can essentially create matter or energy. In reality, you're not creating it, for the matter or energy is already paid for with the human soul and body sealed into the Stone. Currently, only L knows how to make it. Now, L has found the Philosopher's Stone and is now working with the Guild of Shadows. He is now one of the leaders of the Ichizoku. Trivia *L is a reference to a three anime : **The bossness of Lelouch (Code Geass) **The appearance of L is Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. **He has the Illusional abilities of Itachi Uchiha, on a slightly lesser scale. **The Majikkuai is also based on the Sharingan. **The slight personality and name of L from Death Note, along with N, M, and K. *L's Battle Theme #1 : *L's Battle Theme #2 : *L's Main Theme : Category:Characters Category:Jet's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages